The Spell of the Full Moon
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: There's a full moon the night before Katara's sixteenth birthday, and it makes her act...weird. And Zuko is caught in the middle of it all. What happens to Katara when she is under The Spell of the Full Moon?


**I thought of this while thinking how the full moon effects waterbenders, thus, this odd little story was made. Here's **_**The Spell of the Full Moon**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was a warm clear night when the Aang gaang camped out in a forest clearing. Teo, Haru and The Duke had stayed behind at the Western Air Temple while Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Zuko went to get supplies from a nearby town. However, they left to late and soon it got dark, so they decided to camp out for the night. Zuko was tending to the fire while Toph and Aang went somewhere to practice earthbending and Sokka had gone somewhere to practice his swordfighting. Katara had left a few minutes ago to take a bath in a lake that she saw while they flew over the forest. Sokka was the first perosn to return. He scanned the campsite and then turned to Zuko asking, "Where did Katara go?"

"She said something about taking a bath in a lake," Zuko said. Sokka's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Zuko winced at Sokka's loudness.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. Sokka ran a hand over his face. Toph and Aang chose that moment to appear.

"What's Snoozles yelling about?" Toph asked.

"You don't understand," Sokka said, "Tomorrow's Katara's sixteenth birthday."

"It is?" said Aang, surprised.

"Yeah," said Sokka, "But there's this thing that happens to some waterbender girl's if there's a full moon the night before her sixteenth birthday. My father always told me to watch out for Katara if that day ever came for her." Everyone looked up at the night sky and there was a full moon out that night, beaming down at them as if to say _Hi, I'm here_.

"What happens to them?" Zuko asked.

"Well," said Sokka uncomfortably, "It's called The Spell of the Full Moon_._ And during it, the girl becomes unusually..._flirty_...if you catch my drift. Even with guys she hates. Back home we would just lock the girl in a room for that night."

"So we should find Sugar Queen before she gets freaky with some random guy?" Toph asked. Sokka cringed at her bluntness.

"More or less," he answered. So Zuko put out the fire and Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zuko split up in search for Katara. Zuko was wandering the forest for a while until he heard the sound of water. He followed the sound until he reached a small lake that reflected the bright full moon. Katara was in the middle of it, swimming around. Zuko step to the water's edge and called out, "Katara!" Katara turned her head toward him and an unnatural smile spread across her face as she swam toward Zuko.

"Zuko," she said in a soft alluring voice, "Why don't you come in the water? It feels great." Zuko remembered what Sokka said about Katara being..._flirty_... and swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Katara, get out of the water," he said. Katara pouted cutely.

"But I don't want to," she whined. Zuko sighed.

"Katara come here," he said impatiently. Katara smirked.

"Of course," she said and slowly, stood out of the water. Zuko watched her in amazement and was reminded of the legend of the Sirens that his uncle would tell him. Sirens were unbelieveably beautiful female water creatures that lured men to their watery deaths. And in her skimpy white swim suit and the water dripping like crystals from her body and thick, long, wavy dark hair, Zuko began to question if Katara was a Siren. Katara walked until she was right in front of him, their bodies almost touching. She was so close that Zuko could see that her ocean blue eyes looked as if she were in a trance.

"I'm here," she said quietly. Zuko cleared his throat.

"You brother wants you back at camp," he said.

"But I don't want to go back," Katara said, placing her hands on Zuko's chest. Zuko tried to move away, but his feet didn't want to move.

"Katara, this isn't you," Zuko said placing his hands on Katara's wrists and taking her hands off his chest, "It's The Spell of the Full Moon and you're under it. You're not yourself." Katara giggled.

"I don't care," she said softly. Then, to Zuko's surprise, Katara leaned foward and hungrily kissed him, her tounge easily passing through his lips. Zuko tried to break away from her, but it was a good kiss. A _really _good kiss. And soon, he found himself kissing her back with just as much passion. He felt Katara's small cool hands slip under his shirt and run up to his chest. It was then that Zuko grabbed her arms and pulled her hands out from under his shirt and, quiet reluctantly, broke away from the kiss.

"Katara we have to stop this," Zuko said, surprised at how breathless he sounded.

"I don't want to stop," Katara said, leaning for another kiss again. Zuko placed a hand on her lips.

"Katara, I can't do this," he said, "I can't take advantage of you."

"Well maybe I want you to take advantage of me," Katara said with a smirk. Zuko felt a blush creep onto his face at those words.

"You know you want it Zuko," Katara whispered in his ear, twirling a lock of Zuko's black hair on her finger. Zuko was finding it hard to resist the beautiful young women in front of him. Katara pulled Zuko in for another kiss, this one was slower and more passionate than the last, as if Katara was teasing him. And this time, Zuko didn't break the kiss. Katara ran a hand through Zuko's black hair while Zuko's hands found their way to Katara's waist, running them along the smooth, dark exposed skin there. He felt Katara smile against his lips and she slowly pulled away.

"See, I told you," she said teasingly. Zuko sighed.

"Katara you are beautiful," he said, "But this is wrong. If you weren't under this spell, you'd slap me into the next century for kissing you.'

"Then enjoy this moment," Katara said softly, kissing him again. And Zuko gave in, kissing her back, but making sure that they didn't do anything he knew Katara might regret. But it was a pretty heavy make-out session. Then they heard a voice yell "Katara! Where are you?!"

"It's Sokka," Zuko said, remembering why he was looking for Katara in the first place, "We'd better get back. Everyone else is probably worried."

"We can't stay like this a little longer?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing Katara's hand and leading her toward Sokka's voice.

"I found her," Zuko called out. Sokka appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"Thank goodness," Sokka said, "Come one Katara, let's get back to camp. Thanks for finding her Zuko."

"No problem," Zuko said, allowing Sokka to put an arm around his sister's shoulders and lead her back to camp. Zuko stood there for a moment, watching Sokka and Katara walk off, thinking about what just happened to him and Katara. He was snapped out of his thoughts however when Katara turned back around and gave Zuko a seductive wink.

The next morning, Sokka asked Katara if she remembered what happened last night, Katara said no. But when Sokka left, Katara walked over to Zuko and said quietly, "Please don't tell anyone what happened last night." Zuko grinned at her and said, "I won't." And for the first time since he joined the group, Katara gave him a real, genuine smile. She went to help pack up camp, leaving Zuko to wonder if he would ever get another night like that with Katara.

**Well, there's **_**The Spell of the Full Moon. **_**I like how it turned out. It was interesting to write such a...**_**flirty**_**...Katara. Please Review!**


End file.
